


Share her, Lucifer Whispered

by Dinadette



Series: Weaknesses [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Childhood Memories, Dark, Drunk Hux, Everything Hurts, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, Hux vs feelings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Military Homophobia, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poor Hux, Possible Non-con or Dubcon, Resistance, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Temptation, Though I think not, Thoughts of Threesome, Unrequited Lust, Violent Thoughts, thoughts of non-con, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Drunk on victory and whiskey, General Hux can only remove temptation from his sight… And crumble under the realization it might well be gone. Not happy for any main character.Title from a French song, Quatre Mots sur un Piano.





	Share her, Lucifer Whispered

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -

 

 

The needle found the blue vein much too easily, displaying the General's practice in such things. Not that he needed to do the dirty work, but injecting drugs was a skill that came in handy during interrogations, and he was nothing if not the best at this.

 

The girl didn't resist before, because she knew it was useless, all fight having been ripped out from her, but she was now pliant and just so warm and soft. It didn't take long for the drug to turn her into this person who would just do whatever was asked of her. He considered it, looking right at her, but decided against. It was easy to call for Ren and the man didn't keep him waiting. He was in a disturbingly great mood when he stepped into the interrogation room, hair in disarray and not even wearing his helmet. Hux would have commented if not for the joyous atmosphere on board after the tragic blow to the rebellion. He approached, the needle long discarded, and plastered a smile on his pale, aristocratic face.

 

"Enjoy our victory, my sweet", he whispered, much too close, a hair breadth away from the man's lips. Hux smelled of expensive whiskey and tobacco. These words should be addressed to a woman, but he was clearly talking to the Knight. He would never do this if he wasn't drunk on power and glory. He wouldn't give a woman he desired to a man he might well love. Yet, if he wasn't drunk on power and glory, he wouldn't fear he would take one of them, or both, to bed. He was not a degenerate, a deviant, as Father called them. Not the type of officer who used prisoners for their needs, or fraternized with their men. He grabbed the girl's slim arm and pulled her to her feet, all but throwing her against the knight who caught her before she went flying.

 

In total confusion, he interrogatively looked toward Hux. The painful, strange smile still on, he didn't trust himself to speak and gestured to the door. Understanding reached the younger man's eyes, but his face seemed to slightly fall. He exited with Rey, slowly, not quite the impatient warrior wanting to taste of the spoils. When Armitage was certain they had long left the premise, he gave a long suffering, tired exhale. He went back to his rooms, walking brisk and envying all these young faces, alight with pride.

 

"Congratulations, General!"

"Well done, General!"

They would praise, and he would nod, the irony not lost on him.

 

He didn't want to be saddled with a woman who would fight him every time he took her in his arms. He didn't mind some force and some reluctance, but the utter, broken crying and disgust he imagined she would experience he couldn't deal with every day of his life. As for Kylo… Lending a hand to a fellow soldier, Academy, youthful indiscretions were one thing. What he dreamed of…was unmanly, repulsive, abnormal, would prove Father right.

 

So he would rather stand alone in his quarters, back against the door, his nails defining sharp, bloody moon crescents into his palms, imagining that they were indeed enjoying, far away from him. He knew she was drugged, too shocked to react, as for the knight…  Ren would want the General instead of that poisonous gift that would lose him some of his affection, whether he refused it or took it. But he preferred hating him, and her, and himself most of all. **** ~~~~

 

**Whywhywhywhywhykriffwhywhywhywhy**

 

Maybe in a different world, in a different galaxy, in a different life, he would look for them. In this one, he could only pervert whatever love or attraction he felt, and turn them into cold, burning hatred. This was safe, because this was familiar. So why was he hearing this voice, in his head, sounding much like Father, calling him a coward?


End file.
